Operation:Mom
by hipturtle15
Summary: The sequel to A visit to home. Do the penguins really get to see Private's mom? Read and find out. I updated my profile you can read it if you want.
1. Chapter 1 Flashback

Operation: Mom

Chapter 1 Flashback

Way down deep in Private's mind…….

Flashback.

Private's mom: Hurry Private!

Private: Mommy!

Private's mom: Private! PRIVATE!

Molly: He's being crated! Run!

Private: Mommy! Help!

Human: Well what do we do with this little guy?

Human 2: We can take him to the Central Park Zoo.

Private: Mommy? Bye.

The flashback faintly disappears.

Private woke up and scared.

Private: MOM!

Private fell out of his bunk and scared the rest of them.

Skipper: What the ham and cheese sandwich are you doing Private?!

Private: Sorry Skippa.

Kowalski: Wait. Did you say mom?

Private was looking nerves.

Kowalski: I thought so.

We all really don't know Private's real name so his mom just calls him Private.


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

Chapter 2 The meeting.

So the penguins got up got some breakfast and sat down to have a meeting.

Skipper: Ok men. I called this meeting because it's about Private's mom.

Private: What.

Skipper: That's right Private. Were going to L.A.

All: YES!

Skipper: Get packed and get ready. No one should know about this.

Voice: Hey guys!

Skipper: Marlene! Act normal.

Marlene: Hey what's up.

Private: Were going to….

Kowalski put a flipper over Private's beak.

Marlene: What? What was he going to say?

Kowalski: Oh! You know kids these days………always using their imagination.

Marlene stared at them.

Marlene: Ok I want to know what your doing and I want to know now.

Skipper: What do you mean?……….We blew it didn't we?

Marlene: Yep. So were are you going?

Skipper: Oh. No were. Just the Los Angelos aquarium.

Marlene: Oh wow really?!

Skipper: Yep.

Marlene: Why?

Skipper: Because. Were going to see Private's mom.

Marlene: Well have fun.

Marlene left the HQ.

Skipper: Ok. Private never do that again.

Private: Yes sir.

Voice: Oh silly penguins.

Skipper: Great! Rico lock the door before they get in here.

Rico locked the door.

CLICK!

Julian: Please to be unlocking the door.

Skipper: Go away Ring Tail!

Julian: Ok I will. But mort wont.

Mort: Hi it's me!

Skipper: Go away small Ring Tail!

Mort: Ok.

Julian: MORT!

**Hi it's me! I love that line from the show. Coming in Chaper 3 the penguins try to go to L.A. But whats holding then back?**


	3. Chapter 3 The questions

Chapter 3 The questions

(If your confused about some of this you can read Time flies it will help the story more)

Skipper announced that the penguins are going to L.A to see Private's mom! But Private on the other hand has a few questions to ask.

Private: Um Skippa?

Skipper: Yes Private.

Private: I was just wondering how long will it take?

Skipper: I don't know like 3 days.

Private: 3 Days! How did you guys get there when I disappeared?

Skipper: Well first we crated up and we made the humans think we were going to the L.A aquarium as new animals. But then the crates flew off the trunk and we stopped at Denver. So then we thought we had to walk to L.A! Then Rico hacked up our car. So we drove the rest of the way.

Private: Well can we drive there?

Skipper: YES! If we didn't we would die!

Private: But what if animal control got us?

Skipper: I don't think so. Now pack up.

Private went over and got his things in his bag. But the one thing he wanted to pack the most was his metal he one yesterday at Glacier Peek.

Private: Skippa? Are we leavening tomorrow or today?

Skipper: Today.

Private: YES!


	4. Chapter 4 Zoo escape

Chapter 4 Zoo escape.

Skipper and the others were getting ready to leave.

Kowalski: Ok if we lose anybody I have a tracking device. And this tracker that tells me were you are. And it's water proof.

Private: Thank you!

Skipper: Well lets go. Move out.

Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico left the zoo with there little car and left.

Day 1.………..

Skipper: Kowalski? Did we bring any snacks I'm starving!

Kowalski: OH MAN! I knew we forgot something!

Skipper: UG!

Private: Maybe we can stop at a gas station. And get something there.

Skipper: I like how you think Private. But Rico has to hack up the coat and the computer. Rico did you bring them?

Rico nodded and hacked up all the stuff that they used last time. And got some gas while they were at it. Dressed up and went to the cashier.

Cashier: Ok sir. That'll be $6.00.

So they handed the cashier some money. Then went off but before they could leave Private tripped over something and they all fell down and everybody saw it. And could see that they were penguins!

Cashier: Grab them! I'll get animal control!

Skipper: Run!

They ran to their little car and drove off as fast as they cane.

Skipper: Next time were taking a plane!


	5. Chapter 5 The separation

Chapter 5 The separation

On the road day 2.……

Skipper: Kowalski. Status report.

Kowalski: Well we got a day left and Private's asleep. And it looks like it's going to rain I mean look at the clouds.

Way down deep in Private's mind………

Flashback.

Private's mom: Ok honey our you ready for your first swimming lesson?

Private: Yes mommy.

Private's mom: Ok fist. You dive in and you flap your flippers and move your body then you get the hang of it.

Private dived into the water. And sunk down to the bottom.

Private's mom: PRIVATE!

Private's mom dived into the water found Private. Carried him up to the top and saved him just in time.

Private: Mommy?

Private's mom: Yes dear?

Private: I don't like swimming.

BOOM!

Private instantly woke up.

Private: What was that?!

Kowalski: That was thunder.

Just then a flash of lighting struck and it scared all of them. Then it started to rain!

Skipper: Ok men were going to find shelter.

Private: Um Skippa?

Skipper: Rico I'm going to need a umbrella.

Private: Skippa?

Skipper: Now were is the next gas station?

Private: SKIPPA!

Skipper: What Private!

Private pointed to two green looking car That had the letters A-N-I-M-A-L C-O-N-T-R-O-L on it!

Skipper: Good gravy! Rico go faster!

But it was to late the animal control cars got to them.

Skipper: Rico swallow the car!

GULP!

Private: SKIPPA!

Skipper turned and saw Private and Kowalski being caged in the same cage! He was going to help them but then something grabbed Rico and Skipper. And did the same thing. Each cage was at one van. And they didn't see each other for the rest of the stormy night.

Private: Blackout………….


	6. Chapter 6 The break out

Chapter 6 Break out

Way down deep in Private's mind…………

Private's mom: Private. Private. Wake up.

Private: Mom? Were am I?

Private's mom: Your sleeping in a cage with your friend.

Private: How do you know all this?

Private's mom: Because I've been watching you. Now do me a favor. Wake up.

Private: But mom were are you going? Mom?

Private's mom: Wake up.

Private: Mom come back. Mom!

Private's mom: Wake up…………..

Kowalski: Wake up. Wake up Private!

Private: What?

Kowalski: Don't you remember? Were in a cage. Now how do we get out? I need your help. We got separated from Skipper and Rico.

Private: Are we still in the van?

Kowalski: Yep. Now how do we get out of this cage? Wait the tracking device it's also a built in walkie talkie!

Private: Then connect with Skippa and Rico.

In the other van………

Skipper: Rico. We need to find out a way to get out of here.

Voice: Contacting Skipper, contacting Skipper do you copy.

Skipper: Kowalski? Is that you?

Kowalski: Ya me and Private are okay. What's the plan?

Skipper: Well we first get out of the cage. Rico. I need a paperclip.

And with that Skipper used the paperclip to unlock the cage.

Private: What about us Skippa?

Skipper: I'll think of something. Right now you two just stay calm. We'll listen to the humans.

Skipper and Rico snuck up to the humans and listened to their conversation.

Sean: So were do we take these penguins?

Buster: We take them to the Los Angelos aquarium. And so are the other group of penguins. We should be their in just a few miles.

Skipper: Rico do it.

Rico knocked out the two humans so he could drive.

Skipper: Not to worry boys. Were going to the L.A aquarium anyways. So just wait.

Miles went by. And they finally saw the bright lights of L.A!

**Looks like the penguins are back on track! Coming in Chapter 7 Well that's a secret.**


	7. Chapter 7 The reunion

Chapter 7 The reunion!

The penguins were on there way to L.A. Rico parked and hacked up another paperclip, snuck to the other van and they got Private and Kowalski out of their cage.

Skipper: Ok men the aquariums closed so lets go in.

So they snuck in and looked every were for the penguin habitat. But they finally did!

Private: Oh look their it is! I see it!

Private ran in there but there was only two penguins.

Skipper: Um….hello there were from the Central Park zoo in New York.

Just the one of the penguins stood up and said.

Penguin: Did you say Central Park zoo?

Skipper: Yes.

The female penguin studied the four of them then walked up to Private and said.

Penguin: Son? Is that really you?

Private: Mom?

Penguin: Do you remember me Cube?

All: CUBE?

Private: I was born at Glacier Peek. Were did you have your son?

Penguin: Glacier Peek. Oh Cube it is you.

Skipper: Are you sure he's your son?

Penguin: You have the same eyes as your father. And we have the same accent. Cube I'm your mom.

Private: So that's my name. Cube.

Private's mom: Stands for Ice Cube.

Skipper: And what may we call you mam?

Penguin: Lori.

Private: Mom we have so much to tell you.

So they all sat down had some fish and tolled stories that happened at the zoo.

Lori: So my little cube here fought a giant flying orka? And Became a giant penguin to get a lemur to take his medicine? And saved a egg from being run over by a popcorn cart?

Skipper: It's all true.

Private: And there's more.

Private got his bag and pulled out a gold metal that says first prize.

Lori: Oh my gosh Cube.

Private: Call me Private.

Lori: Private. I have to say. You guys have had a lot of fun times at the zoo.

Private: Yep.

Lori: Well there's some one I want you guys to meet. Oh Bryce!

Bryce came through this one door. He had yellow hair and re eyes.

Bryce: Well I'll be. You finally invited some friends over.

Lori: Actually Bryce this one's my son Private.

Private: Hi nice to meet you.

Bryce: Wow this kid has big eyes!

Private: Ya old news.

Lori: Skipper? Can I speek to you in private?

Skipper: Sure.

Lori: I know you've took care of Private for a long time. And I think it's a tiny bit dangerous.

Skipper: What? He's fine.

Lori: I know but do you think he should just live here with me.

Skipper: What?!

Lori: Let's face it he needs a real parent.

Skipper: That's true. But it's up to him.

So they went over to Private.

Skipper: Private we need to ask you something.

Private: What?

Lori: What if you just stayed here and live with me.

Private: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Oh no! Looks like Privates got to choose who to live with.**


	8. Chapter 8 The decision

Chapter 8 Private's decision

Private: What do you mean stay here?

Lori: Well I just wanted you to stay here with a real parent.

Skipper: It's your choice Private. We can come visit you Lori and Bryce.

Private: What about training?

Skipper: You don't have to. You can stay here or you can go live with us back at the zoo.

Private: Give me some time to think about it.

Later…….

Skipper went over to Kowalski and Rico.

Skipper: Guys how would you like it if Private stayed and lived here?

Kowalski: What?

Skipper: Well were not his parents.

Kowalski: True.

Private: I've made my decision.

Every body gathered around Private.

Private: I've decided……………The zoo.

Lori: Well if that's what you want.

Private: We can come back and visit can we Skippa?

Skipper: Sure but………..

Just then a aquarium employ came over and looked at them.

Man: Yes Alice they are at the aquarium………….. I don't know how they got here but…….ok fine.

Skipper: Looks like Alice is on to us.

Private: Dose this mean were going to the zoo?

Skipper: Sorry Private.

Private: Well mom this is goodbye.

Lori: I'm sorry you have to leave.

Then Private and his mom had a nice goodbye hug.

Man: Ok little penguins looks like your going back to the zoo.

Skipper: He's driving us? That ain't going to fly. Rico I need you to……..

Then Skipper Got picked up and so did the others but this time they got put in the same cage!

Private: Bye mom!

Lori: Bye sweetie!

And they left the aquarium and back to the zoo they go.


	9. Chapter 9 Back home

Chapter 9 Back home

The penguins had a long way home. IN THE SAME CAGE!

Alice: Ok thanks for bringing them back to the zoo for me.

Human: Whatever lady you owe me a LOT of gas money.

Alice: Well. Alright time to take you to were you belong.

Skipper: Well welcome home boys.

Private: Ow! Who stepped on my foot!

Kowalski: Sorry.

In the HQ.

Skipper: I'm going to bed.

Kowalski: Me too.

They all went to bed. And Private/Cube had no more visions of his mother and had a peaceful night sleep.

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.**


End file.
